


i just feel so cool

by omgitstascha



Category: DCU, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, just something cute and short, not beta read we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitstascha/pseuds/omgitstascha
Summary: Little snippets out of Wally's life, as he comes to terms with having a pathetic crush on his best friend.





	i just feel so cool

“Man, you’ve got it bad.”

“What are you talking about?”, Wally asks around the bagel he just shoved into his mouth, probably making his words intelligible. 

Roy leans back in his chair and smirks. Wally immediately wants to throw one of his bagels in his face. 

“This is like, straight out of a bad romcom. Guy falls in love with his best friend, doesn’t realize it, friends have to endure endless pining.” 

Maybe he could sacrifice one of his pumpernickel bagels for the sake of wiping that stupid grin off of Roy’s face. He decides it’s not worth it and just raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh man okay, you have no idea what I’m talking about, right?”

“Yeah, no, you’re not making a lot of sense right now.”, Wally says and flicks a seed from his plate into Roy’s general direction.

“I’m talking about your more than obvious crush on Mr. I’m-So-Bendy-It-Weirds-People-Out.”

Wally furrows his brows and takes a bite out of another bagel. He’s so glad he didn’t waste it on Roy’s face. 

“Mr. I-Have-A-Thing-For-Redheads-But-Won’t-Admit-It?”

Wally shakes his head. 

“You’re really dense. Mr. Cereal-For-Breakfast-Lunch-Dinner?”

Next time he should buy more pumpernickel bagels. 

“C’mon, I’m creative. Mr. My-Dad-Is-Filthy-Rich-But-I-Still-Live-In-A-Crappy-Little-Apartment-With-Wally-West?

Wally chokes and his bagel falls onto his plate with a loud clatter. “Dick?”

“Ah, so he does have a brain.”, Roy grins and has the audacity to lean over the table and steal Wally’s treat. 

“You think I have a crush on Dick?” 

“I don’t think that, I know it.” 

“Dick Grayson?”

“Do you know any other Dicks? Don’t answer that.”

“I-” He doesn’t know what to say. “I don’t-”

Wally desperately looks towards the door of the café they’re sitting in, as if he could just will Donna and Dick to come back and make this situation less awkward. 

Roy leans back into his chair and gives him an all-knowing smile. “Don’t try to deny it.”

“How did you even get that idea? I don’t like Dick!”

And okay, maybe he said that a little too loud, judging by the looks the girls at the table next to them shoot him. But he needs Roy to understand that the idea of him and Dick is absolutely ridiculous and impossible and for fuck’s sake they would never-

“You should ask him out. He likes you, too.” 

Huh. Maybe they would.

“You think?”, Wally asks and he does not sound hopeful. He does not.

“I’m repeating myself. I don’t think that, I know it, West.” 

Wally scoffs. There’s no way. No way Dick Grayson likes him like that. They’re friends, best friends. No romantic feelings whatsoever. Not from Dick’s side and especially not from Wally’s. He is perfectly content with being friends. He doesn’t want to date his best friend that would just be weird. And he absolutely doesn’t want to kiss him that’s crazy. 

“Jesus Christ, stop thinking so hard, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Fuck you, Roy.” 

-

“What should I change into?”, Dick asks, holding up what looks like two completely identical shirts. 

“A better person.”

“You’re not being helpful, Wally.”

“Wasn’t trying to be, to be honest.”

-

Wally’s drunk.

Okay, he’s pretty sure that’s an understatement. He can’t remember how many shots he took or how many glasses of vodka soda he downed in the last hour but it must have been a lot. Walking in a straight line is getting kind of hard. 

He has to find Roy. He vaguely remembers the other redhead being the designated driver for the night. 

Wally scans the room but everything is sort of hazy and he keeps stumbling. There are too many people and the music is too loud and he’s pretty sure he’s going to throw up if he doesn’t get some fresh air or water in the next few minutes. 

“Dude!” 

Someone is leaning on his shoulder but Wally is so not in the mood to cuddle right now. But then he registers a dark mop of unruly hair and blue eyes blinking up at him and would you look at that. He absolutely doesn’t mind cuddling with Dick. 

“I was looking for you!”, Dick screams in his ear over the music. “You missed the best thing that’s happened at this party yet! Garth tried to impress Lilith by singing karaoke.”

He’s laughing and Wally is suddenly very aware of how close they are and how close Dick’s face is to his. If he leans down just a little bit-

“But he’s so fucking drunk, before he even started he threw up all over himself and Lilith. Roy is taking them home right now.”

Dick buries his face in Wally’s shoulder and keeps laughing. Wally wants to reach out and pull him even closer.

And oh my god this isn’t happening. Roy couldn’t have been right. Roy is never right. 

“Wanna dance?”, Dick asks and glances up at him again with a smile.

Man, he has it bad. 

He shoves Dick away from him and only had a second to feel bad about it before the world starts to tilt dangerously. A second before he can introduce his face to the alcohol-covered floor someone hauls him upright again. 

“Woah, are you okay, dude?”

He’s not, absolutely not because fuck. He has a crush on his best friend and he really doesn’t want to be close to said best friend right now. 

So he does what he does best, he runs. Or maybe stumbles. The important part is that he gets away and pretends he’s not disappointed when Dick doesn’t follow him. 

Somehow, Wally manages it out onto the porch. He hears soft laughter from somewhere in front of him but he just sort of feels like crying. 

Because this isn’t happening right now. This is how friendships break apart. He doesn’t want to lose Dick or any of the others. What they have is good and Wally doesn’t want anything to change. He’s perfectly content with being friends with Dick. He’ll get over it. It’s just a harmless crush. Seriously, who doesn’t have at least a teeny tiny crush on Dick Grayson? 

He starts crying. 

“Wally? Oh my god, are you crying?”

There is no answer to that question that is not embarrassing. He can either obviously lie that no he’s not crying even though there are tears running down his face or he can admit that he’s sitting on the party host’s porch bawling his eyes out like a little kid. 

But then he realizes it’s Donna crouching in front of him, with a worried look on her face. He can tell Donna, Donna knows everything. Donna will help him. 

“I like Dick!”, he sobs and oh god saying it out loud is definitely no better than thinking it. 

Donna raises one perfect eyebrow. “Wally, we all know you’re pansexual. We know you like boys.”

“Is he okay?”, another voice asks.

“I think he’s just drunk and a little confused. Don’t worry about him, Kory.”

Wally shakes his head and vows to think about why Kory and Donna were alone outside on the porch when he’s sober again. But right now he needs Donna to understand. 

“No! I have a fucking crush on Dick! Dick Grayson!” 

Kory gasps and Donna raises her other perfect eyebrow, too. 

“Are you serious right now?”

He starts sobbing again. 

“Woah, okay no.”, Donna moves to sit next to him and lays an arm around him. Wally hides his face in her shoulder. “You’re fine, Don’t cry.”

“I can drive the two of you home. I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to stay any longer.”

“Kory, you’re a saint. What do you say, Wally? We’ve got a lot to talk about once you’re sober.”

Donna pats his hair. Wally throws up. 

“Wally!”

-

3 new messages from Donna Troy

3:24 am: Fuck you

3:24 am: You owe me a new shirt

3:26 am: Text me as soon as you wake up asshole

 

5 new messages from that other redhead 

3:57 am: where the fuck r u 

3:59 am: i s2g im gonna leave u here if you dont come outside right now

4:04 am: for fucks sake ur worse than garth

4:21 am: not even dick knows where u are what the fuck west

4:38 am: donna said she got u home i hope u enjoyed ur last night on this earth in peace bc im gonna kill u 

 

1 new message from dickhead <3

7:59 am: I’m on a coffee run, you want something? :)

-

“This didn’t just happen”

“It very obviously did.”

Dick gestures wildly to the microwave they just managed to destroy. Wally shakes his head and crosses his arms. 

“I’m never letting you help me cook again.”

Dick gasps and gives Wally a little shove. “Don’t you try and blame this all on me!”

Wally hums and examines the microwave a little closer. It’s still slightly smoking and he thinks that they got lucky that the fire alarm didn’t go off. 

“Dude, you fucked up so badly.”, Wally declares. “What were you even trying to microwave?”

“Whatever was in that bowl you gave me!”

Wally sighs and pinches his nose. “Did you take the spoon out of it before you put it in?”

“Oops?”

-

As soon as Wally opens the door, Donna barges in, holding copious amounts of sweets and chips. She drops them all on the tiny living room table and plops down on the couch. 

She is followed by Roy, who looks much too delighted and Wally immediately knows that whatever this is, he’s not going to like it. He sits down next to Donna and puts his feet on the table. If that table had been cleaned once since they bought it, Wally would have probably protested. 

“Hey Donna and Roy, please come in. Nice to see you. I’m good, thanks.”

“This is an intervention.”, Donna declares. “Come sit down.”

Wally raises an eyebrow but drags a chair from the kitchen into the living room nonetheless. He grabs a bag of chips and eyes his two visitors with suspicion. 

“Why do I need to be interventioned?”

“Wait a minute, is Dick home?”, Roy asks and turns around as if he could see Dick through his closed bedroom door.

“Nah, he’s at the manor. Something about Bruce and Selina’s wedding.”

Roy nods, obviously pleased with Wally’s answer, and leans back. Donna grins and Wally is already starting to not like this. 

“You see, Roy and I were talking. About things.”, she says and waggles her eyebrows at him like he should know what she’s talking about. He probably should. But he doesn’t. 

“Okay. And?”

“We were talking about you. And how you’ve been acting these last few weeks. Like you- you know.”

He still doesn’t. Donna takes his confused silence as a cue to confuse him some more.

“You told me something very-”, she trails off and looks at Roy for help who only shrugs. “-personal at Karen’s birthday party last week but you didn’t remember but Roy already guessed it so I talked to him about it and we both agreed that we need to do something about it. What I’m trying to say is-”

“You have a big, fat crush on Dick Grayson.”, Roy interrupts her and gives Wally a shit-eating grin. 

“Oh okay, we’re so not talking about this.”, Wally says and stands up, signalling that this conversation is over. “If that’s all you want to talk about, you two are free to go.”

Roy rolls his eyes and makes no move to stand up. Donna looks concerned but also doesn’t move. Wally hates his friends.

“I understand that this is probably uncomfortable for you-”

Wally huffs. Understatement.

“- but we’re pretty sick of your pining and suffering in silence.”

Roy nods and opens a second bag of chips. “You need to do something about that crush of yours. It’s not funny anymore to watch you act like you don’t like him every time he walks into a room.”

“What the fuck do you want me to do? Confess my undying love for him?”

The looks on their faces tell Wally that yes, this is exactly what we want you to do.

“No.”

“Come on! You can’t keep bottling this up!”, Donna exclaims and throws a gummy bear at his head. “You loser!” 

“Watch me.” 

-

Dick comes home at exactly two in the morning and Wally has to hide all evidence of him eating their ice cream supply instead of studying like he said he would. 

He sits down next to Wally on the couch and looks unimpressed by the empty Ben and Jerry’s cans under the table and the spoon that’s leaving a chocolate stain on one of Dick’s Spiderman comics. 

“How’s Barbara?”, Wally asks and ignores the pointed glare as he discretely removes the spoon from the now ruined comic book.

“She’s fine. What are you watching?”

Wally takes a look at the TV where the random sitcom he had been watching was still playing. The two young lovers are finally having their first kiss. Gross. 

“I don't know”, Wally shrugs. “Wasn't really paying attention, the ice cream was really captivating.” 

He shoots a glance at Dick. Disheveled hair (he's been running his hands through it, he's frustrated), there are wet spots on his jeans (he drove through the rain, he wanted to get out of the house quickly), his brows are furrowed (he's thinking hard, repeating an argument in his head). Wally needs to be careful with this. 

“I'm so glad my ice cream made you so happy. Do we have food?” 

Dick doesn't wait for an answer but stands up and matches into the kitchen. 

“I thought you had dinner at Barbara’s.”, Wally asks and follows him. “Did she make something with eggplants?” 

Dick makes a face at eggplants but shakes his head, while he shoves a frozen pizza into the oven. 

“Nope. She knows eggplants are the devil’s food.” 

“Then why didn't you eat anything? Are you doing that weird carb-free diet again?” 

“I literally just put a pizza in the oven. And that lasted only a week!” 

Wally laughs and leans against the counter. Dick looks tense, the opposite of what he usually looks like when he comes back from visiting Barbara.

“The worst week of my life. No pasta in the house! Who wants to live like that?” 

“I already said I was sorry!”, Dick laughs. He grabs two glasses and gestures for Wally to grab a bottle of soda from the fridge. He, of course, complies.

But he keeps digging. 

“You didn't answer my question.”, he says. The two of them move back into the living room and Dick falls back into their dirty couch. They should really get that cleaned. There are some really questionable stains on there. 

Dick looks at him as he sits down on the opposite side of the couch. He looks sad and stressed and Wally really wants to give him a big. But Dick always thinks faster than him and moves over and suddenly Wally has his arms full of Dick. 

“Barbara had some unexpected guests.” Dick’s voice is muffled but Wally understands him just fine. 

“Oh dude. Bruce?” 

“Yup and at first it was totally fine. But then we had a tiny argument and it kind of spiralled and I don't really want to talk about it.” 

“That's totally fine. I'm here for you.” 

“Just hug me?” 

Wally nods, because that's something he's really good at. 

-

Wally wakes up and finds himself laying in a pizza carton. The smell of grease hits his nose and he almost throws up right then and there. The sight of leftover pizza right next to his face doesn’t help. 

“Can someone tell me what I’m doing in a pizza carton?”

He hears a groan from somewhere to his left. When he finally manages to sit up, he finds Dick half hanging off the couch. 

“I’m going to throw up.”, Dick mumbles but makes no move to get himself upright. Wally would have laughed if he didn’t feel the same urge to run into the bathroom and throw up everything they drank last night. Which seemed to be a lot. Not that he remembers. 

They sit (lay) in silence for a few more minutes, just trying to get their shit together and not vomit or black out from the pounding headaches.

Finally, Dick groans. “Why did we do that?”

Wally forces himself to stand up and escape the pizza carton. The living room is an absolute mess with empty cans and bottles thrown everywhere. Greasy plates cover the coffee table and he doesn’t even want to know who stuck that piece of pizza onto the wall and why it’s still there. 

And wow okay his hangover is absolutely legendary. 

“I have a killer headache. I never get headaches from alcohol!”, Dick grumbles, still upside-down on the couch. 

“Welcome to the real world, what you’re feeling is a hangover. You know you can’t handle tequila, you dumbass.”

Dick glares at him but it kind of loses its intimidating touch when upside-down. “Pass me my phone, asshole.”

Wally does and shifts his attention to the pizza slice still stuck to their wall. That’s going to leave a big greasy stain. Great. They're never going to get that deposit back. 

“Fuck, oh my god, dude! Look at this video of Roy dancing!”, Dick laughs and ouch that is too loud for Wally’s head. 

He leans against the wall and closes his eyes. He needs coffee. And some McDonald's. And maybe water. Maybe. 

“You come over here, I'm never going to move again. I live here now. In the kitchen doorway. This is my life now.” 

“Fine, I'll come over to you, you lazy asshole.” 

Wally decides he's above such language. He is so craving that McDonald's, he's already planning their trip down the street. 

That is, until he hears Dick cry out and a thump that signals his body hitting the floor. Wally speeds over to the couch, headache forgotten. Dick is crumpled on the floor, holding his left foot. There are pieces of broken glass scattered on the floor. He looks up. 

“Ouch.”, he says and removes his hands from his foot and Wally is ready to pass out right there and then. 

“Help me up, please.” Dick hold his bloody hands out to him and yup. 

He passes out. 

-

“I cannot believe-” 

“Alright, alright. Keep laughing. I get it.” 

“It's just so funny! You passed out!” 

“You know I don't like blood, you asshole.” 

“Dick had to call an ambulance for himself and they had to take care of you first, it's hilarious.” 

-

He comes off the track, sweaty and gross and Dick stands there, holding out a bottle of water. 

Wally could kiss him right now. But he won't. Because that's not what best friends do. 

So he settles for a high five. But Dick pulls him into a hug and squeezes him and Wally might enjoy it a little too much, but he gives himself a little moment. He deserves it, really. 

“I'm so proud of you!”, Dick shouts in his ear and in the distance Wally can hear Donna screaming but he ignores it. Because Dick pulls back and his eyes are so beautiful and blue and his face is so close and if Wally leans in just a little bit they could-

But he's not going to do that, that's gross. That's his best friend. 

Someone hits his shoulder. It really hurts, so it must be Donna. Wally turns around and us assaulted by another hug and another scream: “Good job, Wally!” 

Roy grins at him from over Donna’s shoulder. Garth is talking to Dick and Wally spots a brown paper bag nearly dripping with grease in his hand. 

Wow, Wally loves his friends. And he's really hungry, so it might just be that. 

Dick grins at him and Wally’s heart melts a little. He temporarily forgets about the food to get lost in his eyes again. But then Garth holds the bag into his general direction and he decides to rather get lost in the burger and the fries. It's less obvious. 

“Good work, Flash.”, Roy says and laughs as Wally tries to shove the burger and fries into his mouth at once. 

“You know I hate that nickname.”

“I think it's cute.”, Dick says and fuck why is he so cute. Wally gets the urge to kiss him again and he needs to turn it off. 

But Dick is smiling at him, all sweet, so Wally smiles back, all stupid and in love. 

He's fucked. 

“Jesus Christ, get a room you two!”

-

3 new messages from that other redhead 

7:38 am: I wanna go drinking 

12:25 pm: answer me you coward 

4:57 pm: you can bring ur boyf

-

“Are you ever scared that you're going to die alone because you're not capable of love?” 

“Woah. That's deep.”, Wally turns around and looks at his he's friends. They're laying on the floor of their apartment (which has not seen a vacuum cleaner in a few years at least) for no particular reason. It's late, so late that it started to get philosophical. 

“Well, are you? Because I am.” 

“You're not going to die alone. Lots of people love you.” 

Dick chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe. But not in that way, you know. What if I never get married? Or have kids?” 

Wally kind of wants to scream because if things were going his way he would have proposed two years ago and they would have adopted two beautiful kids by now. 

Okay, that might be a bit exaggerated. But they would have gone on a date, at least. 

“You still wouldn't be alone, you'd have me.” 

Just ask him out. 

Dick laughs again and rolls over onto his side, facing Wally. 

“So us two losers would be alone together forever?” 

Just say something, idiot. 

“Yeah, kind of like that.” 

-

They're sitting in Dick’s car, Dick in the driver's seat. They're in the parking lot of their local McDonald's, eating cheeseburgers. They're listening to their favourite playlist. It's perfect. 

It's perfect until Dick says: “Hey, so, I talked to Donna.” 

Wally is really busy eating so all he gets out is a muffled “Cool?”. 

Dick clears his throat and puts his cheeseburger away. 

“I mean, I talked to Donna about you. And she- she told me something that I really wanted to talk to you about.” 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Oh hell no. 

And just like that the burger turns to cardboard in his mouth and he's coughing and embarrassing himself and fuck he doesn't want to have this conversation. He has played this out in his head at least a million times. 

I'm really sorry, Wally. But I just don't like you like that and I hope we can stay friends. I hope it doesn't turn awkward between us. 

He does not want to talk about this, absolutely not. 

“Dick, no, it's fine. I get it, it's absolutely okay! You don't need to say anything, I get it.”, Wally rushes out. “I'll get over it, give me some time. I won't be awkward.” 

“Wally, no. Listen-” 

“We can be friends! I don't wanna lose you. Give me some time, you don't need to explain yourself.”

“Wally, shut up. Just let me explain!” 

He's going to cry. He's actually going to cry. 

“Before I say anything. Just- just know that you can say no. And we'll forget anything ever happened.”, Dick says quietly, without meeting his eyes. 

Wally is confused. Say no to what? 

“Listen, I like you.” 

His heart stops. 

“And I mean I really, really like you. And, um, I'd like to take you out sometimes. On a date. If you want to.”

What. 

“I'll pay. You can choose where we go.” 

Wally’s going to cry. Because he's happy. Oh my god, he's so happy. They're gonna go on a date and maybe they're going to kiss! Maybe there will be more dates. 

“Please say something.”, Dick pleads and oh yeah, he should actually say yes.

“Yes! Yes, yes, I'd love to!” 

Dick lets out a sigh of relief. “Awesome! Um, maybe, maybe next week? After exams?” 

“That's perfect, I've got time.” 

They smile at each other and the ride home is terribly awkward and they don't kiss each other and there are no fireworks. But there is a warmth in Wally's chest that keeps on growing. He's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that title is inspired by the jonas brothers 
> 
> this is really short and all over the place but this took me literal years, i'm a mess.... anyways much love <3


End file.
